


Neon Shadows

by below_zero



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Sexual Tension, but they're not high anymore, jaehyun's a senior, johnny's in college, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/below_zero/pseuds/below_zero
Summary: The rain on the roof echoed inside the room, almost deafening, like blood rushing from adrenaline.The room was plunged back into darkness, leaving the clock as the only weak light source. The green light shone off Jaehyun’s face, dipping into each divot and rise of his gentle features.Lightning flashed again, flooding the room with light. Johnny sat with his back to the headframe, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other hand gripping Jaehyun’s thigh tightly. Jaehyun had one hand resting on Johnny’s hip, the other wrapped firmly around his cock, twisting slowly over the head and back down to the base.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Neon Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand we're back! i love feedback so lmk what you think, maybe i'll make this a series and involve a plot and feelings and shit, comment if you'd read it! hope everyone's safe :)

Johnny’s room was dark, almost pitch black. Somewhere in the background, a clock blinked 12:00 AM, casting a neon shadow across the opposite wall by the window.

It was raining. Hard, harder than it had in a while. Every once and a while a flash would illuminate the room, casting long shadows across flat surfaces and creating shapes in corners. The sky’s violent shudders that followed shook the floors and ceilings, creating ripples in a glass of water on the bedside table. 

The rain on the roof echoed inside the room, almost deafening, like blood rushing from adrenaline. 

The room was plunged back into darkness, leaving the clock as the only weak light source. The green light shone off Jaehyun’s face, dipping into each divot and rise of his gentle features. 

Lightning flashed again, flooding the room with light. Johnny sat with his back to the headframe, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other hand gripping Jaehyun’s thigh tightly. Jaehyun had one hand resting on Johnny’s hip, the other wrapped firmly around his cock, twisting slowly over the head and back down to the base.

The light from the window faded, leaving the room dark again, the clock’s green light dimly making out the subtle movements of Jaehyun’s arm. The sound of heavy breathing could just be heard over the heavy sound of rain on metal, Johnny’s soft moans getting eaten up by the storm.

Jaehyun shifted closer between Johnny’s legs, twisting his fist faster over Johnny’s length, eliciting a sharp breath.

Thunder cracked violently outside the window, causing them both to jump slightly. Johnny let out a long exhale, his eyes squeezing shut under his forearm.

\---

Neither of them really knew how they’d gotten here. They had smoked in the woods behind Johnny’s house that afternoon but the high had worn off since then. When it was clear the weather had taken a turn for the worse, Johnny had told Jaehyun to just stay over. 

They had played video games together in the dark for a while, huddled closely on the edge of Johnny’s bed as the thunder gradually got louder. After a couple of hours, the lights had flickered and the power had gone out, killing the tv and only thing lighting the room. 

They had laughed and stumbled around the room to find flashlights, Jaehyun using his lighter as a makeshift torch as they rummaged around Johnny’s stuff.

“Found one,” Johnny said, turning it on and pointing it straight at Jaehyun’s face. Laughing, Jaehyun shielded his eyes and swatted at the flashlight.

Eventually, they had laid on Johnny’s bed and just talked. It was something they did a lot, especially when high, though it had been hours since they’d smoked. They talked about everything, classes and Johnny being home from college on spring break. Jaehyun lamented about the rain, but Johnny said he thought it was kind of beautiful. Storms had so much untapped power.

“Just waiting to strike, you know? Like, sure the mud is kind of gross but I like how dramatic it is.”

Jaehyun had hummed in agreement, and they had been silent for a while, the sound of rain filling the silence for them. “I wonder if it’s raining anywhere else.”

“I hope not,” Johnny said. “Or maybe I do, I bet all the rich kids on vacation would be pissed.” They both laughed at that.

The conversation continued, and they were close enough on the bed to hear each other over the downpour. The topics shifted from weather to school to relationships. Johnny’s last one had ended a few months ago and he was glad it hadn’t gone on.

“I don’t think I ever really liked her. That sounds awful, I know. I mean--” He paused and sighed quietly. “We got along well, but it was like aside from the sex we were just acquaintances. We never really did things together except fuck.”

Jaehyun chuckled lightly. “That doesn’t sound so bad, though. Was it at least good sex?” He turned to look at Johnny, his profile barely illuminated in the darkness.

“Yeah,” he breathed, grinning slightly. Jaehyun watched his mouth move around the words. “It was pretty great.”

Jaehyun smiled at him, Johnny turning his head and grinning back. They both looked back up at the ceiling as thunder shook the house again. 

Jaehyun’s head was beginning to spin. It was something he tried hard not to think about, Johnny and sex. It never worked, and he found himself thinking about it a lot. He didn’t like how much of his mind it consumed, especially with Johnny being back from school.

He liked women, that wasn’t in question. He liked how soft they were, ad sometimes feisty, their long hair cascading over the pillow as their sharp nails left trails down his back. He had been with a lot of women and didn’t intend to stop.

But sometimes he couldn’t get Johnny out of his mind. He looked over again at his friend. His eyes were closed and Jaehyun could see his chest rising and falling in the scarce light. His muscular chest. He couldn’t see much under his hoodie but Jaehyun knew he was fit, maybe even fitter than himself. They had gone to the gym together for years. Sometimes Johnny would joke that with Jaehyun’s face and his own body they made the perfect man. Jaehyun thought Johnny’s face was just as nice as the rest of him.

Jaehyun thought about the rest of him. His eyes trailed down the rest of Johnny’s body. His legs lay straight with one bent open at the knee, and he had a hand resting on his stomach.

Jaehyun thought about his dick. He’d never seen it. 

They talked about sex a lot when they were together, and Johnny had implied that his size worked in his favor with girls. Jaehyun’s eyes zeroed in on the bulge in his Adidas joggers. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He imagined what it looked like, probably long like the rest of Johnny’s body. It was probably thick, thicker than Jaehyun’s. His mind spun faster.

Johnny’s eyes opened and he glanced at Jaehyun’s focused expression. Jaehyun didn’t look up, just continued staring at Johnny’s crotch. “Dude, are you good?”

Jaehyun blinked but his expression didn’t waver. He could feel Johnny’s body heat next to him. Lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the room and their faces.

“Do you miss it? The sex?” He finally looked up, meeting Johnny’s curious expression. 

Johnny thought for a moment, turning his head to stare back up into the darkness.

“I do. It’s been a while. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve been with anyone since her.”

Jaehyun was surprised. He’d imagined girls would be all over him now that he was single. He watched Johnny’s face and could almost see him thinking. Probably thinking about sex. They were both thinking about sex.

Jaehyun let his eyes wander back down to where he knew Johnny’s dick was. Just sitting there, unused. He bet Johnny was getting frustrated. It had been a few months since he and his girlfriend had broken up. It had been months since Jaehyun had been with anyone as well.

As if Johnny could read his mind, he asked: “How long has it been for you?”

Jaehyun looked back up, but Johnny wasn’t looking at him. His face was still backlit by the clock’s light. “Months,” he answered, but it was so quiet he wasn’t sure if Johnny heard him. His heart was in his throat. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat over the rain but he knew it was beating hard.

His eyes quickly shifted back to Johnny’s crotch and he couldn’t control the spike in his pulse. He wanted to see it, he wanted to touch it so badly.

He hesitantly raised a hand, moving it towards Johnny. Adrenaline roared through his veins. He rested it tensely on Johnny's inner thigh, dangerously close.

Johnny snapped his head to stare at Jaehyun, his eyebrows raised and expression loaded. Jaehyun looked back at him, and he could see the confusion in his eyes turn to turmoil. 

“Jae.” His voice was so deep he almost couldn’t hear it. Lightning flashed again, reflecting in Johnny’s eyes and his own.

Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth, averting his gaze back down. “I- Can I--” He could barely get the words out he was so nervous. “Please.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Johnny watched him watch his own hand, and the sound of the rain seemed to swell between them. Neither of them said anything, the tension between them electric. Johnny lifted his own hand and carefully brought it to rest on Jaehyun’s. His breath hitched and blood rushed in his ears. Johnny slowly moved Jaehyun’s hand upwards to curl around him.

\---

Johnny’s cock was big. That’s all Jaehyun could think of as he slid his hand up and down the long shaft, slippery from Johnny’s precome. It was long and curved upwards, the head flaring out like a spear.

They had shuffled to a sitting position, breaths hot in their shared space. Jaehyun had stared, unabashed, as the length disappeared and reappeared in his fist, his thumb swiping under the head as he squeezed lightly. Johnny’s head fell back against the wall with a thud as he brought his arm up to cover his face.

“Jae, oh my god.”

Jaehyun grinned up at him, his lip caught in his teeth. He could feel his own hard-on between his legs as he kneeled in front of the other, but Johnny’s cock was much more important. It was beautiful, for lack of a better word. It was heavy and warm in his hand.

Jaehyun continued twisting, thumbing over the head for more lubrication as he sped up. Johnny moaned again, and it was followed by more thunder. 

The clock continued blinking next to them, stuck on 12:00. Jaehyun wasn’t sure how long they’d been going but it had been a while. He briefly wondered if the power would come back on and secretly hoped it didn’t. He liked seeing Johnny like this, his jaw slack and features dimly lit in the small bedroom.

Jaehyun moved his palm up and over Johnny’s cock, feeling it jump in his hand. Johnny’s hips twitched upwards, like his body wanted to fuck up into Jaehyun’s fist. Jaehyun circled his hand over the head again, watching Johnny squirm as his breathing got heavier.

“Jaehyun, I’m close,” he said, breaking the silence.

Arousal curled in Jaehyun’s stomach as looked up at him and their eyes met for the first time since he’d started. He wondered how long he’d been watching him. Johnny looked composed, but he could see the sweat on his brow and recognized the strain in his voice. Jaehyun held his gaze as he continued working his fist.

“Yeah?” Johnny nodded slightly, his eyes going unfocused. 

Jaehyun brought his gaze back down to his hand, curving it up and down faster. Johnny groaned and brought his other hand from Jaehyun’s knee up to his waist. Jaehyun crowded in closer, moving his free hand to the wall next to Johnny’s face and leaning over him. Johnny moaned again as the hand on his length twisted over and over again. The slick sounds of his movements were faint, and Jaehyun wished he could hear them better.

He brought his palm back over the head, twisting it over the wetness that continued to drip down the side. Johnny closed his fingers into Jaehyun’s side, digging into his ribs. He lowered his other hand away from his face down to Jaehyun’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Jaehyun looked up again, their faces less than a foot apart. Johnny’s eyes were barely open, but he could tell he was watching Jaehyun’s hand on his cock. He could feel Johnny’s breath hot on his neck. He wondered if his breath felt like that on Johnny’s neck.

Johnny’s eyes closed completely. “Oh my god, Jae I’m so close.”

Another silent flash of light illuminated Jaehyun’s smile as he steadily moved his hand up and down the length.

Johnny’s cock kept twitching in his hand, letting him know he was about to come. Johnny’s head fell forward onto his shoulder when he did, letting out a broken moan. Jaehyun could feel it reverberate between them, soaking into his clothes and down his spine. It was so hot. The ground shook slightly as thunder cracked outside.

Johnny’s come was hot in his hand, dripping between his fingers as his length jumped with sensitivity. His own cock twitched painfully in his sweats, but all his attention was on Johnny as he groaned into his neck. 

“Hh-- oh my god,” he said, his fingers twisting into the fabric of Jaehyun’s hoodie. “Holy fuck.”

Jaehyun was breathing just as heavily, slowly squeezing his hand up and down as Johnny’s whole body shook. The air was heavy between them.

When Johnny’s length started going soft in his hand, Jaehyun slowed to a stop. Johnny’s head fell back onto the wall, his eyes firmly shut. He looked completely exhausted, like he had just come the soul out of his body. They stayed like that for a minute, just breathing next to each other, coming down from the high. 

Jaehyun shifted his weight backward, letting go of Johnny’s cock to wipe the come onto a discarded shirt. Johnny sat still, his chest rising and falling to the sound of the storm. Jaehyun watched him quietly, his thoughts beginning to catch up to him. The realization of what they’d just done began to hit.

Jaehyun moved around the bed to fully clean off his hand and as a distraction before looking back up. Johnny had tucked himself back into his joggers and was looking at him, his features harsh in the shadowy light but his expression unreadable. Jaehyun got more nervous and looked away, his erection throbbing painfully. 

“Umm, I’m gonna go wash--” He made to get up and head to the bathroom but Johnny reached out and grabbed his sleeve. Jaehyun quickly looked over at him, sitting back down carefully. 

“We should talk about this,” Johnny said quietly. “Are you okay?”

Jaehyun exhaled and tried to form a complete thought. He was fine, he was more than fine. He was sort of scared by how more than fine he was. He told Johnny this. Johnny’s concerned expression was lit up by another flash of lightning, and they sat together in silence for a bit.

Johnny tugged on his sleeve. “Dude, come here.” He pulled Jaehyun over and close to his side, wrapping an arm gently around his shoulders. Jaehyun let him, a little stunned and a little uncomfortable because of how hard he still was. He made a small sound of discomfort or maybe arousal and Johnny looked at him, his eyes coming to rest on the obvious bulge in Jaehyun’s sweats.

“You’re hard,” he said, like it wasn’t obvious. Jaehyun scoffed, burying his face in a hand but leaning in closer to Johnny’s shoulder. “Of course I’m fucking hard, I just gave you a handjob.”

Johnny laughed and the sound of rain seemed to lessen. The storm must have been subsiding. Jaehyun let his hand slide down his face and he looked over at Johnny who was looking back at him. In the muted light he could see the corner of his lip turn up as he quirked an eyebrow. Jaehyun’s breath caught.

“Well,” Johnny started, his eyes traveling back down to Jaehyun’s cock before returning to his face. He leaned in real close, his lips brushing against Jaehyun’s ear and sending a shiver down his back to his toes. 

“How ‘bout I give you one?”


End file.
